


the best things in life must be marinated and savored

by princesskay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Will, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only downside of being on the run from the police is having to maintain an impenetrable false identity, complete with eight hour workdays, and fulfillment of all the obligations the former owner of the identity had clung to. </p><p>Hannibal arrives home late from work to find Will has started without him. He's not very pleased, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best things in life must be marinated and savored

_When are you coming home?_

The text came through at 5:30, just as the sky was beginning to glow with the first hints of sunset. Hannibal's gaze shifted from the papers scattered across his desk to the lit up screen of his cellphone and the message notification directing the hopeful question to him.

Hannibal glanced at his watch, released a sigh, and picked up the phone.

 _I'm finishing up now._ He texted back. _I will be home soon._

There was a brief pause before the reply popped up. _Hurry :(_

Hannibal's mouth curled at the sad face. He briefly imagined the plush set of Will's lower lip as he pouted in pressing desire to have Hannibal home with him for the rest of the evening.

The downside of being on the run from the police was maintaining an impenetrable false identity, complete with eight hour days at work, and fulfillment of all the obligations the former owner of this identity had clung to. Hannibal didn't mind the work, as the job he now held pertained to his interests in ancient literature and philosophy. He insisted Will remain unemployed, staying at home with dogs, fishing in the lake near their cottage, and doing whatever else his heart desired between nine a.m. and five p.m. while Hannibal worked.

At first, Will had resisted the arrangement, angrily pointing out that he was not some delicate housewife or stay-at-home mother who couldn't hold a job. He wouldn't be forced into the role of a submissive. It wasn't until Hannibal kissed him gently, and explained that he knew Will could work, that he simply wanted Will to have everything he wanted without the rigors of keeping up a false identity to hold him back. It was hard work – not that Will wasn't up to it, but he shouldn't _have_ to be.

The only regret Hannibal had in enforcing Will's unemployment was that he was required to go through eight hours of work while thinking about Will waiting at home for him. This routine of eager, impatient texts was rote now, as Will expected Hannibal to leave for home at five o'clock sharp every day. It didn't always happen.

Hence, Hannibal could not help but smile at the petulant note in Will's brief reply.

 _You know I do my utmost best to expedite my return to you, my dear._ He texted back.

He set the phone aside and turned back to finish the last of his work. Ignoring the buzz of his cellphone, he plunged through another fifteen minutes of work before gathering the papers back into their folders and locking them in the drawer of his desk. He gathered his coat and briefcase, and marched out of the office.

The building was quiet except for a few stragglers like himself working on last minute projects. He didn't bid any of them farewell as he strode to the front door. It wasn't until he had reached his car and climbed inside that he checked his phone to see what Will had written back.

_You're not doing your best tonight. I need you._

Hannibal's smile returned, sharp with deviant pleasure at Will's urgency.

_Fuck, babe, will you hurry up?_

_Maybe I should show you why I need you to hurry up and then you would come home in an instant._

Hannibal's thumb paused over the ream of texts when he came to a picture message. Drawing a shallow breath, he tapped on the image to enlarge it.

Will's flesh filled the screen, the familiar curves and veins of his hand wrapped around the length of his cock. He was fully hard and leaking, flesh glowing pink even in the dark lighting and low quality of the phone camera. Fabric bunched around his hips, resting just below the swell of his balls, and his shirt was nowhere to be seen. His belly clenched taut above the hard rod of his cock, glinting with tiny drops of pre-cum.

Hannibal's fingers curled around the phone, holding back a surge of need that struck him with dizzying force. His cock lunged against the fine material of his trousers, liable to rip seams in it's eagerness. Pressing a hand over the instant throb, he dropped the phone to the passenger's seat and twisted the key into the ignition.

In his hurry, he forgot to text Will back.

He drove with his foot weighted on the pedal, hedging on reckless as he weaved through slow moving cars on the freeway.

He didn't speed, not ever. It was pointless abandon that could get him pulled over, which could lead to worse discoveries by the authorities. Tonight, he threw caution to the wind as images of Will writhing naked on the bed, waiting for him, filled his mind. Scenarios that hadn't yet happened sprung up in his mind like weeds, growing and tangling together in feverish lust.

The drive took twenty minutes. Through the city, onto the freeway, five exits down to the turn-off that led out to the French countryside. Down the dark, quiet road with it's fields vacant of houses and people, overflowing with wildflowers bursting with color under the glowing light of a fading sky. Past the broken down fences surrounding long gone crops, and the few lit houses that were home to recluses just like them. All the way to the narrow, gravel driveway that led down a winding tunnel of overhanging boughs and grass and flowers that threatened to spill onto the path. Right up to the front of the little cottage that sat nestled in a circle of forest, a small a-frame structure with storybook shutters and a white picket fence that surrounded a yard of rose bushes and lilies, where Will waited for him just inside.

Hannibal ripped the key from the ignition, snatched his briefcase, and lunged out of the car in barely controlled race to get into the house. He shoved the gate open on his way to the front door, leaving it to slam unlatched against the fence behind him. At the front door, he fumbled in a brief moment of overwhelming need to get the key into the lock.

Upon the door's admittance, he marched inside, kicking the door shut behind him, and throwing his coat and briefcase onto the couch. Taking the stairs to the second level, he shrugged out of his blazer and left it on the floor in his wake.

The door to their bedroom was just ahead, standing open a crack to allow the creak of bed springs and Will's sweet, panting moans to drift to Hannibal's ears. Biting back a curse, Hannibal held a hand over his swelling cock, and eased the door open with the tips of his fingers. The hinges uttered a low groan as the door swung inward to reveal the scene in the bedroom.

Will was sprawled on his belly in the middle of the rose gold sheets, hips held aloft by an overstuffed pillow, knees tucked against the edge of the pillow in a wide open stance. With his cheek smashed against the mattress, he twisted one arm behind his back to guide the vibrating, flesh-colored dildo into his ass. His finger hovered across the button that controlled the vibrations, alternating between high and low speeds that made his hips grind and twist in exquisite pleasure against the pillow. Lube glowed fresh and abundant on the ring of flesh that gripped the broad girth of the dildo, and poured down the dusky swell of his balls. Hannibal could hear the obscene smack of silicone entering Will's trembling hole over the loud vibrations, over the sound of Will's eager, keening moans.

He stood in the doorway, frozen for long, breathless moments, just watching. His hand gripped his cock through his trousers, both holding it down against his hip and squeezing it in throbbing need.

“Will ...” He whispered, his voice grating and hoarse.

Will's moaning paused, but his hips kept rolling back against the dildo and down against the pillow as his eyes shifted over his shoulder to meet Hannibal's.

“Oh, fuck ...” He whispered, blue eyes pulsing with need, “Hannibal, I'm so close ...”

Hannibal's empty hand curled into a fist. A flush of need and possessiveness filled his chest with hot, racing blood and desire. His face burned like fire, spinning with desire and foolish jealousy.

He broke from the doorway, letting his desire flow and control him. In three strides, he was across the room, and next to the bed, standing over Will's arched, trembling body. Will gazed up at him, eyes alight with mischievous delight and hazy need. Curls tumbled rich and messy across his forehead, clinging wet with perspiration against the back of his neck.

Hannibal grabbed Will's wrist, halting the motion of the dildo with crushing force. Will gasped, his arm resisting against Hannibal's grip for mere moments before the motion was punished with a twist.

Hannibal pried Will's hand from the dildo, and shoved it down against the mattress. Will stopped moving except for tiny jolts of his hips as the dildo continued to buzz inside his body. Hannibal cast him a disapproving gaze as he ran his fingertip along the moist cleft above the dildo. Will's teeth tucked over his bottom lip, holding back a moan.

Hannibal pressed the button on the dildo with his other hand, halting the vibrations. Will drew in a shallow breath, his fingers curling around sections of the sheets, anticipating Hannibal's next action.

“I told you I would hurry.” Hannibal murmured.

Will swallowed hard before answering. “And I told you, you weren't hurrying fast enough.”

Hannibal curled his hand around the end of the dildo, and Will drew in a sharp breath.

“You know better than to do this without me.”

Will's back arched as Hannibal exerted a slow pull on the dildo, extricating it centimeter by centimeter from Will's clenched body.

“I-I couldn't help it.” Will panted.

“Don't pretend that you know nothing of self-control.”

“When it comes to you – ah!”

Will's remark was interrupted by a cry as the thick head of the dildo popped free of the tight suction of his hole. Hannibal allowed himself a smile as Will's hole gaped up at him, pink and trembling and soaked with lube.

Will whimpered, and shifted down against the pillow. His knees made it barely a few inches across the sheets before Hannibal's hand clamped around one of his thighs.

“Stay where you are.” Hannibal commanded in a husky whisper.

Will shifted back into position over the pillow, his eyes blinking up at Hannibal with feigned innocence.

“Did you make yourself come?” Hannibal asked.

He walked to the night stand where Will had left the toy cleaner, a towel, and the lube. He set the dildo next to the rest of the supplies, and wiped his hands on the towel. When Will didn't immediately reply, he turned to cast a withering glare at him.

Will shook his head, mouth now mute of moaning or any other sound.

“Good.”

Hannibal sauntered back to the bed. He laid a gentle hand against Will's ass cheek, dragging his thumb over the curve and down into the wet cleft that still trembled open and prepared. Will bit back a moan, flinching against the soft caress that carried the promise of so much more.

“Do you think because you haven't made yourself come that I won't punish you?”

Will's cheek blushed instant pink. His eyes darted away from Hannibal's, meeting every other object in the room except the exhilarating threat in Hannibal's eyes.

“Maybe.” He whispered.

“I hope you're reevaluating that supposition now.”

Will swallowed convulsively, and nodded.

“What do you think I'm going to do?” Hannibal asked, “I ask you to wait for me. It's not much to ask, Will. I provide for you, I give you everything you wish for. This is the only thing I ask out of you.”

“I know. I thought-”

“You weren't thinking. Not with your brain.”

Will blinked up at him, all innocence and blushing naively like a virgin.

“You didn't answer my question.” Hannibal said.

He reached down with his free hand to slip his belt open. The buckle clinked softly as he worked the zipper of his pants down, and let the material fall open to reveal the head of his cock pressed against his boxers.

“I think you're going to-to … punish me.”

Hannibal pushed his slacks lower, until they passed his hips. The pants sagged down his thighs and knees, at last falling in a heap around his ankles. Will watched with both fascination and trepidation.

“We established that part.” Hannibal said.

Will licked his lips, and blushed harder.

“I'm … I'm bent over ...” He whispered, “You're going to … to-”

“Speak up.”

Will's eyes pressed shut, momentarily hiding the bloom of need in his eyes.

Hannibal suppressed a smile. Will knew what was coming; they'd played this scene out enough times, enjoyed it enough times to see it through to explosive release.

He liked it. He _wanted_ it. He had orchestrated it.

“I can't hear you.” Hannibal prodded.

Will's eyes slid open, hazy but defiant.

“You're going to spank me.” He whispered, a pout growing on his lower lip.

“Yes.” Hannibal breathed, his voice choking with burgeoning need.

His hand left Will's backside to ply the buttons of his shirt open. Will's eyes pinned to Hannibal as the fabric parted to reveal his bare chest, and at last his arms as the garment fell to the ground. His boxers remained, restraining the huge swell of his cock in a lump that curved toward his hip.

Hannibal shifted onto the bed, and crawled to kneel between Will's spread legs. His back arched sharper, offering his flesh to Hannibal's eagerly twitching hand. A gaze over his shoulder danced with need and a challenge.

“By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be begging me.” Hannibal whispered, drawing a hand up Will's thigh and the curve of his ass. “Begging me to let you orgasm.”

“If begging is what you want, I'll do it.” Will moaned.

He rolled his hips back towards Hannibal, and bit at his lower lip until his glowed pink and wet.

“Please ...” He whispered, “Please, Hannibal, punish me.”

Hannibal swallowed back an explosive reply, and grappled at the reins of his control. Planting a hand over the curve of Will's lower back, he cocked his hand back above his shoulder. Will was still squirming and moaning when his hand cut through the air and connected with full, rounded flesh. His palm greeted Will's ass cheek with a satisfying crack that jolted a louder moan from Will's throat, this one real and pained.

“Is that it?” Hannibal asked, “Is that what you are begging for?”

Will squirmed underneath the pressure of his hand. “Oh, yes!”

Hannibal brought his hand down again, layering a red hand mark over the previous one. Will squirmed, cursing in a breathless, broken syllables.

Again. _Crack!_ The sound made Hannibal's cock lunge against the thin material of his boxers. Will's responsive moan pressed heat up to the tip.

Hannibal leaned back, switching to his other hand to lay stinging punishment across Will's left ass cheek. Red bloomed across his skin. A second, harsh strike matched the swell of flesh to the other cheek.

Will squirmed, moans spilling freely from his mouth.

Hannibal smoothed his palms over Will's flesh, massaging the sting deeper into Will's skin. He drew in a deep breath, pressing back the need that burst from every vein. He wanted to plunge into Will's open, wet hole, but he wanted to turn Will's skin to red, burning fire before he even got a taste of cock up his sweet, tight ass.

The spanking resumed with the stiff curve of Hannibal's hand across Will's ass. Will jolted across the pillow, hands clawing at the sheets, hips twisting downward against the pillow. Hannibal grabbed a handful of Will's hair, and pulled him back into position, hips even higher now.

Will twisted against the grip of Hannibal's hand in his hair, moaning loudly as his ass rose to meet the powerful strike of Hannibal's palm.

“Oh my god!” Will cried.

His moaning fell off from intelligible words to scattered groans as Hannibal doled out half a dozen rhythmic swats across the same patch of blushing, burning skin. The cracks came rapid-fire, palm against cheek, inescapable under the strong grip of Hannibal's fist. Will's face smashed into the sheets, and his hips twisted away from the stinging strikes. His moans filtered into the fine sheets, heating the Egyptian cotton with every pained sound that responded to the crisp crack of flesh against flesh.

Hannibal paused, sucking in a breath to quash the tide of irresistible need. His cock throbbed painfully against his boxers, practically fucking it's way past the seams to get into Will's waiting hole. He wasn't done. Patches of untouched flesh remained, patches that he wanted to turn red under the decisive swing of his palm.

“Hannibal, please ...” Will whimpered, turning a imploring gaze over his shoulder.

Hannibal tugged on the handful of curls in his fist, tilting Will's head back to expose his glowing cheeks.

“It's not nearly enough, my darling.” He whispered, “You're so terribly disobedient.”

“Please ...” Will moaned, hands twisting around the sheets, “I'll be good for you.”

“I've heard that so many times before.” Hannibal said, clicking his tongue, “Yet, I always come back to find you trying to make yourself come without me.”

“You're a good disciplinarian.” Will murmured, “I learned my lesson.”

“I've given you less than a dozen. That's not nearly enough.”

“How many do you think I deserve?”

“How many do _you_ think you deserve?”

Will closed his eyes and pursed his lips over a petulant groan.

“Your attitude leaves something to be desired.” Hannibal observed.

He smoothed his fingers over Will's glowing, red cheek. Will flinched softly, hips rocking beautifully away from the impending punishment. Hannibal let him squirm for a few moments before reinforcing his grip on Will's hair.

“If you can't tell me how many you think you deserve, I'll have to keep spanking you.”

Will exclaimed against the purse of his lips as Hannibal swung his hand down against his upraised, blushing ass. His hand collided along the underside of Will's ass cheek, grazing the top of his thigh with stinging force.

“Twenty!” Will cried, holding up a hand to stop Hannibal, “Please. Twenty, sir.”

“I'm not sure I agree with you. Not only were you pleasuring yourself without me, you were also fucking yourself with fake cock.”

Will dropped his head against the mattress, and breathed in shallow moans.

“Hannibal ...” He whined.

“No. I expect honesty from you. Own up to what you did, and take your punishment like a grown man.”

“Fuck ...”

“Cursing at me doesn't help your situation.”

“I'm sorry … Please … I-I should take … thirty.”

Hannibal considered the suggested number for a brief moment before deciding that he himself couldn't handle anymore than thirty before losing all control and fucking into Will's displayed hole.

“Good.”

Hannibal dragged a hand over Will's red skin, giving a taut smile as Will squirmed in anticipation.

“I've given you eleven.” He said, “From here on out, you will count every one aloud.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hannibal drew his hand back, and with careful aim, struck across pale flesh that hadn't yet experienced the sting of his palm.

Will lurched against the pillow.

“Twelve.” He choked out.

Hannibal gritted his teeth over a groan and a smile.

He struck with consistent timing and force, pausing only long enough to hear the number wrench and whimper itself from Will's lips. Each strike came down with a loud crack, each one sending red and pink blossoming in the rounded shape of Hannibal's palm across his skin. Each one brought Will's choked voice to a lower, more pathetic level of groveling. He trembled across the pillow, his hands stretched out in front of him and gripping section of the sheets to anchor him still against the constant, stinging pain of Hannibal's powerful hand. The sweet arch of his back trembled, and the blush of his tight, round ass burned hotter and redder with every spanking. By the time he whimpered out the number twenty, his skin was bright pink and red in places that had seen more than a couple of strikes, and his body was trembling with aching anticipation.

Hannibal paused here, savoring the way Will trembled like a delicate flower and blushed like freshly opened petals. He bent to place a kiss against the rawest part of Will's ass, feeling the heat rising from his punished flesh.

Will moaned, stiffening as the soft, wet warmth of Hannibal's mouth caressed his burning flesh.

“Oh, fuck ...” He whispered.

“It hurts, doesn't it?” Hannibal murmured.

“Oh my god, yes.”

Hannibal's mouth curved against Will's skin. He dragged his lips along the curve that led to the top of Will's thigh, tasting the lingering pain his hand had dealt out.

“Oh, fuck.” Will hissed.

He arched back against the sweet press of Hannibal's mouth.

“God, it stings.”

“We're not done yet.” Hannibal murmured.

Will's knees shifted into a wider stance, hips rolling back against the caress of Hannibal's mouth.

“Keep going.” He urged, “Please, Hannibal, I want it.”

“You're hard, aren't you?”

“Yes, please.”

Hannibal rose to his knees, and took Will by the shoulder to pull him upright. Will caught onto Hannibal's hand, clinging for balance as Hannibal brought him up to his knees against his chest. Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will's neck, pinning Will against his chest, and gazing over his shoulder to note the state of Will's cock.

He was harder than Hannibal had even imagined, his cock throbbing and glowing red at the tip, purple and dusky with bulging veins down the shaft. He dripped pre-cum over the rim of the head, thick and milky, on the verge of real release.

“Look at you.” Hannibal murmured against Will's neck, “So eager to be punished.”

Will moaned, his gaze joining Hannibal's on his stiff cock.

“Yes.” He whispered, hoarsely.

Hannibal's other hand snaked around Will's hip to grasp the shaft in a gentle embrace. Will gasped, hips rocking against the touch in uncontrollable response.

“Shh, shh.” Hannibal soothed, “Don't move.”

“Fuck, I can't ...”

“You're not going to come yet.” Hannibal whispered into his ear, “I just want to feel how hard you are to be punished.”

Will gritted his teeth over shallow, gasping breaths. His belly trembled with need just behind the grip of Hannibal's fist. His cock jolted against Hannibal's hand, dripping a generous spill of pre-cum down across Hannibal's knuckles.

“How close are you?”

“Please.” Will panted, “Fuck, if you don't stop I'm going to come. Please.”

Hannibal let his hand slide away, leaving Will's cock standing untouched and throbbing hard.

“God, please. I don't know if I can hold on.” Will moaned.

His hand gripped at Hannibal's forearm around his shoulders, tugging with panicked instance.

“You have ten more to go.” Hannibal reminded him. He pressed a soft kiss against Will's neck, tasting the salt of his sweat and the the throb of his jugular.

“I don't know if I can do it.” Will whimpered.

“You can, and you will.”

“If I come, you're going to add more.”

“Yes.”

“Fuck, but I … I don't know if I can stop it. I was so close when you walked in, and you're making me-”

“You got yourself into this situation.” Hannibal interrupted in a gentle, but scathing reminder, “If you come before thirty, and I have to add more, that's your fault.”

Will bit his lower lip, swallowing back another protest that was riding up his throat.

Hannibal pulled Will halfway around. Cradling Will's cheek, he brought Will's eyes up to his meet his. They blinked wide, pleading blue that clashed with the reckoning, unforgivable force of Hannibal's dark gaze.

“Ten more, and then you can come as many times as you like.” Hannibal whispered.

Will nodded.

Hannibal brought one knee up, planting his foot into the mattress, and bending Will over his thigh. Will went without protest. He drooped over Hannibal's thigh, face buried his hands, hands buried in the sheets. His cock was trapped between his body and Hannibal's thigh, throbbing so hard it hurt.

Hannibal rubbed his palm over Will's backside, letting the contact sink into Will's skin for a long moment, before bringing his hand back. Will squirmed in anticipation, glancing over his shoulder when the strike lagged. Just as his gaze ricocheted off Hannibal's, unprepared, Hannibal let his hand fly. Will lurched against his thigh, moaning in shock and pain. His cock stabbed into Hannibal's thigh, fleshy and rigid and slick with pre-cum.

“Twenty-one.” He panted.

Hannibal planted a hand against Will's lower back, pinning him still for the next series of spankings that came in quick succession. Will could do little more than moan and squirm under Hannibal's hand. His legs twitched uselessly behind him, little kicks and curls with every crack of Hannibal's hand across his flesh. Hannibal watched his toes curl and dig into the mattress, pleased by every response the punishment gleaned from Will's willing, aching body.

Will's counting dwindled from determined pronunciation to trembling moans, to tiny whimpers; in a matter of minutes he was a shaking, whining mess across Hannibal's leg, hips rutting his cock into Hannibal's skin, moaning at every strike and the pauses in between.

Hannibal wondered if Will would truly come from spanking and rutting alone; if he did Hannibal considered the belt still tangled in trousers on the floor. Will responded so well to stricter punishment. Just the threat was enough to make him straighten up.

Hannibal pulled himself from the daydream long enough to enjoy the last few spankings before they reached thirty.

At twenty-nine, he paused, holding his hand aloft and ready, letting Will squirm in anticipation, waiting for the last one. When Will began to whimper urgently, Hannibal let his hand swing down with crushing force. His palm cracked loudly across red, stinging flesh, harder than all the rest, hard enough to make his hand sting nearly as bad as Will's ass was right now.

The force of the spanking nearly toppled Will over Hannibal's thigh, but Hannibal caught him by the shoulder. He pulled Will upright, cupping Will's flushed cheek with one hand, the curve of his hip with the other.

“Beautiful.” Hannibal murmured.

He pressed a long, hard kiss to Will's pliant mouth, tasting saliva and the echo of a hundred moans past. Will responded weakly, his hands clutching at Hannibal's shoulders for support.

When their lips broke apart, he panted out Hannibal's name. His face was flushed pink with exhilaration and desire, lips pouting, ever petulant and needy.

“I did it.” He murmured, “If you put your cock in me right now, I'm going to come as soon as you touch the bottom.”

“As soon as I'm in you, I want you saying my name and coming all over this bed, do you understand me?” Hannibal rasped, clutching Will's throat in possessive squeeze.

“Yes, please.” Will choked out.

Hannibal spun him around, pushing him onto his hands and knees. Will planted his knees into the bed and arched his back, displaying his ass to Hannibal's throbbing cock. Hannibal ripped his boxers off, setting his cock free to throb in an eager arch towards Will's pretty, open hole. He crawled over Will to grab the lube from the table, and clambered back behind him with the bottle in his fist. Squeezing out a generous dose into his palm, he transferred it to his cock with a harsh rub of his fist. Throwing the bottle aside, he grabbed Will by the hips and pulled him back to meet the head of his cock. He guided the tip into Will's hole, barely controlling the speed on the first entrance. His cock sank inside Will's thoroughly prepared body, finding it's way to Will's prostate without a hint of resistance.

Will gasped, his head snapping back as Hannibal sank in all the way to the hilt.

“Oh, fuck!” He cried.

Hannibal grasped his shoulder, pulling Will back into a taut, beautiful arch. Will's knees splayed wide open, presenting his cock between them, monumental and weeping. Will's hand scrambled from the sheets to grasp the shaft, wrapping around it with trembling, eager fingers.

A hand on Will's hip guided him back against Hannibal's cock, which pumped in rapid, shallow bursts. Their bodies smacked quick and hard, Hannibal's cock pounding at Will's prostate with every thrust, all but fucking him in two in his passion.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Hannibal!” Will cried.

His head fell back, eyes toward the sky, cheeks aflame with need. His throat presented itself toward the room, straining and long and beautiful, alabaster tainted by throbbing veins and flushed pink. His hand jerked wildly over his cock, punishing in it's pace and force, wringing the hedging pleasure to the forefront, to the base of his swollen, dripping cock.

“Hannibal!” Will moaned, his voice rising in pitch and volume as the pleasure surged to his cock, “Hannibal, harder, please!”

Hannibal shifted closer, digging his knees into the bed and putting all his power behind the swing of his hips. He held Will in place with his hands gripping bruises into Will's hip and shoulder, pounding out a rhythm of pleasure and need into his gaping, aching hole. Skin smacked in a loud, wet bursts, matching the volume of the spankings that had previously filled the air, and competing with Will and Hannibal's dissonant moans.

“Oh my god, Hannibal, I'm coming.” Will cried, his voice trembling and breaking into moans.

His hand surged over his cock, harder and faster, beating the pleasure from himself in merciless determination. Hannibal didn't pause from fucking into him as the first ribbons of release shot from the tip of his cock.

“Oh my god!” Will moaned.

His eyes slammed shut, cutting off the vision of his cock spilling and jetting thick, milky come across the pristine sheets. The pleasure overwhelmed him, blocking out the pain radiating through his ass, and the punishing drive of Hannibal's cock inside him. The pleasure that he had waited so long for took him, twisting him and driving spasms through his body, wringing him of all the release he could give.

When the last drops of come spilled from his cock, Will drooped, weak and spent, against the grip of Hannibal's hands. Hannibal let him go down against the sheets, face down over the pillow again just as he had been Hannibal first arrived.

Grasping Will's hips, Hannibal powered through a dozen more frantic thrusts before his own pleasure rose up to swallow him. He clung to the last moment of clarity, absorbing Will's soft tremors, enjoying the clench of Will's sweet hole and the unbearable friction of their thrusting bodies. The pleasure swarmed from the edges of his mind, driving up through his chest, down into his core, spilling in abundant gushes from the tip of his cock. He body lurched in uncontrollable spasms over Will's body, purging spurt after spurt of come into the hot, warm clench of Will's hole.

As the pleasure faded, he pulled out gingerly, gripping his shaft to the milk the last of the release from his wilting cock. Will lay still for several moments before rolling onto his back. He watched Hannibal with lazy satisfaction as Hannibal rose to get the towel from the nightstand.

Hannibal wiped down his hand and cock, and offered the towel to Will.

Will took the towel, a mischievous grin sliding across his face.

“You're quite pleased with yourself.” Hannibal said, touching the dildo on the nightstand with the tip of his finger.

“I'm glad you're finally home.” Will said, his smile going coy.

“As am I.” Hannibal said. He scowled at the dildo, “Really, Will, I find it rather repulsive.”

“It vibrates.” Will pointed out, “You don't know if you like it until you try it.”

“I prefer real flesh and blood, even if it doesn't vibrate.” Hannibal said.

He sat down on the bed next to Will, and bent to kiss his mouth. Will returned the kiss with ardent passion, looping his arms around Hannibal's neck, and pulling him down on the mattress.

“Who is going to change the sheets?” Hannibal grunted.

“You.” Will chuckled, “Because you're the one who ordered me to come on them.”

“You're the one who was going to come on them with a dildo inserted in your ass.”

“Then who's going to cook dinner?” Will asked, “Because I'm not doing both.”

“I'll make dinner, of course.”

“Make something quick. I'm starved.” Will said.

He rolled out of Hannibal's arms and rose to his feet before Hannibal could grab him.

“I never make anything quickly.” Hannibal replied, “The best things in life must be marinated, and savored.”

“Like a good spanking?”

Hannibal's mouth curved in a devious smile. “Exactly. Turn around, and let me see how it looks.”

Will bit his lower lip demurely, and turned in a slow circle. Hannibal prowled across the bed as Will's ass came into view, glowing pink with thirty hand prints. Will sidestepped, but Hannibal caught him around the waist, reeling him in and pinning him with his back against Hannibal's chest. Hannibal buried his face in Will's neck, ravishing his throat with kisses and nibbles as he fondled Will's punished backside.

Will squirmed, and protested. “Hannibal, that still hurts.”

“I'll put some ointment on it.” Hannibal promised, breathing hot across Will's ear.

“You better.”

“I promise.”

Hannibal pulled Will around, and smothered him in another kiss. He clutched Will's face against him, holding Will an eager captive to his attentions as he dipped him back down against the sheets.

Will's legs wrapped around Hannibal's waist, pulling him down into the kiss. Hannibal groaned as his mind turned hazy again, intoxicated by the sweet, primal smell of Will's release and the soft, responsive tremble of his skin underneath Hannibal's hand.

He forgot dinner. He forgot the game. He ignored the sticky drops of Will's come drying into the sheets as the kiss melted into a greeting stroke of their bodies. These sheets wouldn't be seeing the washing machine any time soon.

 

~the end~


End file.
